The Tomboy and The Shy Guy
by CottonSwirl6432
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL OF THE STORY "THE ADVENTURE OF STRABERRY SIRUP & COTTON SWIRL". A few weeks we just find out that we are ponies forever dealing that we live in the human world and go to the school name canterot high. So right now Im living here with my friends musa heart and straberry sirup we got used to having hooves instead of fingers and feet.


_**The tomboy and the shy guy**_

**THIS IS A SECUAL OF THE STORY "THE ADVENTURES OF STRABERRY SIRUP &amp; COTTON SWIRL"**

**a few weeks they just find out there are ponies forever dealing that they live in the human world and goes to the school canterlot high. So i am living here with my friends musa heart and straberry sirup we got used to having hooves instead of fingers and feet.**

**So on with the story then:**

**it was a beautiful day in the land of equestria and we are already in school. The classes were boring so i didn't pay to much attention and i usually got in to alot of fights and i already have two reports well it was just one my mom save me on the second one but one day i thought it was going to the same old routine but straberry sirup came and told me "hey cotton swirl want to go the the school of princess twilight and we got to pack our stuff it is like high school"i was so shocked "yea i would love to go let me just ask my mom" i went to my mom and she said yes because she was thinking of changing me to another school. I told straberry sirup i can go so i pack my stuff and we went me and her were talking the whole way until we got their. It was like huge and we went inside it was even bigger than my school we were greeted by twilight "hello girls are you ready to start a new school year" i wasn't paying attention was looking around the big mansion "COTTON SWIRL" straberry sirup said aloud i was scared " what do you want?!" i said in a angry voice "were you paying attention" i did not answer straberry sirup's questions"well princess twilight said to go to her office she wants to talk to you in private" i gulped am i already in trouble i thought. **

**i went to her office i sat down to wait for reaction then she said "hello cotton swirl right" i nodded "well yes are you a god student" i was worried "mmm yes i think" twilight was not falling for it "come on cotton swirl you got to tell me the truth" now i was really worried "well if you want the truth i only got one report and i fight alot in the school yard" twilight was shocked "you get in to fights" i explain again but better "well not that much but i get into fights for a reason" now twilight was curious "and why do you get into a lot of fights" she said. I was felling all emotional now nobody not even my mom doesn't asks me that questions i thought "well that all the girls in my classroom are girly-girls and i am the only tomboy and they start making funny of me so i just lost me temper and i got into a fight with the girls in my class" twilight did not said nothing so i just continue " and let me tell you something the boys are worst than those girls they said...sniff...they said...that no boy will every be my boyfriend because i am not one of those girly-girls and they...sniff... and they...sniff...and" i started to cry right in front of princess twilight. I felt someone touch my shoulder and i looked up twilight gave me a tissue she was trying to comfort me "there there will you please continue cotton swirl so i can help you" i nodded i tried to stop crying and i told her what they said "and they told me that i was" i looked at twilight she nodded at me so i took a deep breath "they told me that is was not pretty enough for all the boys in the world even the ugly ones" i saw twilight face i can fell her sadness for me "i am so sorry"i nodded "you can leave now cotton swirl" i just got up and started to walk to the door until " wait cotton swirl" i turn back to see her "if you want to know i think all the boys will really like you and if they bother you i will punish them" and she wink at me i gave a small smile and left when.**

**i was trying to find my way out of the maze when i bump into some one "oh i am so sorry" me and the stranger said at the same time and when i open my eyes it was a light yellow colt with dark blue and light gray blue mane with blue turquoise eyes. "oh my...i am so s-sorry...i-i was in the bathroom and i l-lost my way" he said in a shy tone i think this guy is shy like really supper shy i thought "no problem i was kinda lost to" i smiled and he just looked away just like all the boys do or maybe he is just shy i thought "ummmm what is your name my name is cotton swirl" he just mumble something i did not hear "can you say it again" then he spoke a little bit louder "thunderlane" i still cant hear him "can you say it a little bit more louder so i can hear you" and this time he said it louder "thunderlane" i heard him said thunderlane " that is a nice name my name is not is not so nice" i saw him looking at me "oh but your name is pretty it sounds like something sweet and kind like candy" i blushed and looked away trying not to embarrassed my self why am i acting like this anyway why would this boy like you he is shy you are a tomboy it will not work out anyways you no nothing about romance wait you are not going to fall for a guy again did you remember the last time i thought thunderlane was worried about me "umm cotton swirl are you alright" i turn back to him and smile "of courses" and he smile back at me "so who is your partner to share the room mine is lightning streak" my smile faded sleep with a roommate " oh i don't know because i am still lost" then he show me the way "thanks thunderlane you are a good friend" i smile "oh...um...friend" he said in this shy tone i was confused with is reaction "well of course we are friends you help me out right" then he smile shyly at me "of course friends" then he left with this roommate. **

**When i wasn't looking somepony said "watcha looking at" straberry sirup said in aloud voice "aaaaaaahhhh you scared me don't do that again" i was shocked by her reaction "soooo what were you looking at back there" man she is so noisy sometimes "nothing can we just go to are room already" i was not in a mood to talk right now i got alot of stuff in my brain "fine fine we can talk later when we are done unpack but you got to tell me what you were looking at back there" i just want her to stop talking "yea yea whatever you say" then she stop me from walking and said "nope you got to do the pinkie promise" i sighed and i did the pinkie promise. When we got to our room it was huge bigger than my house there were two big queen size beds for us and one big bathroom with a big tub, shower and Jacuzzi all in that big bathroom so i pick the right bed so i can get a view out the window and she pick the left i unpack everything quickly so i can just relax to think a bit "now you got to tell me" i was so confused "tell you what" she role her eyes "about what you were looking at back their" oh that thing i can not tell her i cant break my reputation of being a tomboy i thought "but i cant tell you because i have fingers cross" i said in a happy voice and she role her eyes again "cotton swirl we don't have fingers anymore so spill the beans already" i was played really well "fine fine i was just looking at a boy that's it" then she scream "OMG YOU LIKE A BOY TELL ME EVERYTHING: HIS SKIN COLOR, HIS EYE COLOR, HIS MANE COLOR, THIS NAME, HIS PERSONALTY, DO YOU LIKE HIM OR LIKE, LIKE HIM OR LIKE, LIKE, LIKE HIM, AND DO YOU THINK HE IS CUTE" i was looking at her like she was crazy "FIRST NO i don't like him SECOND i am not going to answer your questions" she looked dissipointed "soo umm anyway did you meet somepony new" i said she looked up and blush a little "well i did meet a boy too his name is lightning streak" she said with that dreamy look on her face i know that look she likes his guy name lightning streak "and you like him" i said with a smirk on my face "wait no no no it is not like that we just meet when i was trying to find you"**

**FLASHBACK**

**when you went to the office of twilight i was bored so i exploring around the castle until i notice i was lost in the biggest school ever so i tried to find my way out when i was walking i heard somepony speaking around the corner so went to check it out is was a boy with a light blue coat color with light yellow mane he was a Pegasus he was talking to somepony with a light yellow skin color with light gray blue mane he was asking the way to the bathroom and i notice the latter was a shy pony so when the shy colt left the other colt was walking my way but i did not move because i was in a trance so he bumped into me and i fell down "ouch my head" i said**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
